Scar's change in rulership
by Evil Fanfiction Writer
Summary: Lion King AU. Scar changes his rulership.


"Hm this is not what I expected to happen." said Scar(Taka). "maybe it was a mistake allowing hyenas into the Pridelands, I now understand, the circle of life is off-balance because of these hyenas. Father Ahadi." Said Scar looking up into the sky. "I understand now, why you chose Mufassa instead of me. Said scar. Ahadi appeared in the sky looking down at his son. "I see you're eyes have now been opened, Taka. There is someone who wishes to speak with you." Said Ahadi.

"Hello brother. You seem troubled." said Mufassa. "Brother I'm... sorry for everything I've done to you. To our family." Said Scar. A while later. "Zira Nuka is weak. He can't rule in his condition, he might die from his ill condition. Hopeful Rafiki can hel- " Said Scar as he was cut off by an angry Zira. " Rafiki, help Nuka?! He is a reminder of you! What you did to my brother. I'm not taking him to Rafiki so he can he be healed. It's over! So goodbye to your unborn child because you will never see it." Said Zira before turning around as she ran to Rafiki's.

"Rafiki! I want to have a un-mating ceremony. Scar will pay for what he did to his brother." Said Zira. "Zira there is much hate towards Scar in you. The grief of lost loved ones, Mourning for the loss of your brother to do Scar." Said the mandrill as he sighed. "very well but I would erg you will reconsider." said the mandrill. The next day as the was at its Highest. "it is time I hope Zira changed her mind." sighed Rafiki. "Zira, please. Listen to me-" said Scar.

Zira roared bye herself and then Scar Roared saddened. "the un-mating ceremony is complete" Stated Rafiki. Zira ran off towards the jungle. Soon Zira reached the jungle. "is that Simba?" thought Shangwe (Zira). "Simba is that you?!" Zira Shouted. "It's me! Shangwe!. Meanwhile. "any hyena who respects the circle of life step up!" Scar said. As a small group approached. "We do Scar, I'm Heshima. This is my mate Malawi, and these are our daughters Madoa and Jasiri and along with the rest of my clan. Oh hello, Shenzi, Banzai, and Ed. Still not seeing why we were in the Outlands." Said Heshima as she and her clan small clan walked over and stood behind. Scar.

"Shenzi, you and you're large clan are no longer welcome in the Pridelands along with Any Outlander who Disrespects the circle of life. This is banishment. Leave now and never return." Shouted Scar who then starts to roar and all the lionesses join in. Shenzi, Banzai, and Ed leave with the rest of Shenzi's clan. And go deep into the elephant graveyard. Meanwhile in the Pridelands...

for the first time, it starts to rain. And the Pridelands return to the glorious state. Life starts to turn and the terrain becomes lush and green again. Plants come back to normal. The sky clears up. The animals of the Pridelands return. "Scar you are handsome after all." said Nala. "would you like to become my mate Nala?" Asked Scar. "Yes. I would love to." Replied Nala.

"Rafiki can you arrange the mating ceremony for us." asked Scar and Nala to the wise mandrill. "very well. But if Simba returns this will not be good, for once he becomes king, you will be queen no more." Rafiki said. "Animals of the Pridelands! Today we do the matting ceremony as well as getting a new queen for the Pridelands." after both the mating ceremony was over. "I'm glad to proclaim King Scar's new mate Nala as Queen of the Pridelands." Proclaimed Rafiki.

Animals rejoice for their new queen. Meanwhile." Shangwe & Simba start To catch up. "Oh Simba I'm so glad you're okay. I'm back to my old self Simba, my love, I thought you were dead. You have to help me. Scar he crossed the line for last time when Mufassa died, and we thought you were dead. I knew scar had to be behind all of this I'm no longer his queen and I ran off but now that I see you I need to tell you, I'm pregnant with Scar's child.

Song starts. Music beginning

"I can see what's happening" said Timon."What?" asks Pumbaa"And they don't have a clue" Timon. "Who?" said Pumbaa. "They'll fall in love, and here's the bottom line  
_Our trio's down to two" said Timon. "_Oh."said Pumbaa. "Ze sweet caress of twilight. There's magic everywhere. And with all this romantic atmosphere  
Disaster's in the air" said Timon.

Solo singer: Can you feel the love tonight?  
The peace the evening brings  
The world, for once, in perfect harmony  
With all its living things

Simba: So many things to tell her  
But how to make her see  
The truth about my past? Impossible  
She'd turn away from me

Shangwe: He's holding back, he's hiding  
But what, I can't decide  
Why won't he be the king I know he is  
The king I see inside?

Chorus: Can you feel the love tonight?  
The peace the evening brings  
The world, for once, in perfect harmony  
With all its living things

Can you feel the love tonight?  
You needn't look too far  
Steeling through the night's uncertainties  
Love is where they are

Timon: And if he falls in love tonight  
It can be assumed  
Pumbaa: His carefree days with us are history  
Both: In short, our pal is doomed

Song Ends

"We both loved each other before my uncle Scar killed your brother when we were kids. Though when Scar changed you, my world dropped. When Zira came in." Said Simba. "I lost the only one I loved."

"When I heard that you were betrothed , to Nala the first thing that popped into mind was Zazu. He can never keep a secret then it comes to love and being betrothed." said Shangwe. "Go take on Scar! For me. My love." Said Shangwe. "I'll think about it, is there anything I should be worried about?" Asked Simba. "Well, you and scar are now the same age. He's stronger, faster, and younger than the scar we knew, he, however, managed to keep all his memories." Zira stated.

A year and a half had passed and Bahati ( if scar knew him he would be Nuka) was a cub. "Mom, dad?" said Bahati. "can I go play with grandpa Pumbaa and grandpa Timon?" K just be careful. So Bahati ran off to play. Meanwhile in the Pridelands Scar and Nala and twins named Hakimu and Mtawala. Hakimu being the oldest and Mtawala being the younger twin. Mtawala is a black and red cub who has a red and black starting mane hair tuft/tail tuft and Lava-Red eyes.

Hakimu is a golden-orange cub with amber eyes who also has a black and red starting main. Both Hakimu and Mtawala have raced a cheetah, defeated the strongest crocodile and the strongest hippo in a game of strength, out braved the bravest honey badger and the keenest of birds, mostly raptors. Scar altered the old rule so that if there are twins were born than the twins can rule together as siblings alongside their mates otherwise it goes back to the oldest being the heir. Scar choose both Hakimu and Mtawala to his heirs

"Whhaaaaattt?! Simba's Alive and Zira are alive?!" said Rafiki. Soon Shangwe, Simba and Bahati approach Pride Rock. "Rafiki takes Bahati to your tree, Shangwe rally the lionesses. I'll take on Scar."

Said Simba. "Simba you sure?, Scar is doing well as the king of the Pride Lands." asked Rafiki to Simba. Soon Mtawala and Hakimu land in front of the group wrestling each other. Scar soon shows up. "Hakimu! Mtawala! You two are always worrying me of one of you or both of you becoming as cold and heartless as I once was." Hakimu was staring at his evil brother in fear while wrestling, "getting hurt is what helps you learn. You have to act on your anger when sparing using full strength. Besides the more you get hurt the more you learn to be more careful." Said Mtawala.


End file.
